Field of Invention and Prior Art
Most image capturing devices cannot follow an object in motion, and must be directed by a user to do so. The problem is that users may have difficulty tracking a moving object accurately to capture an image with desired quality. What is needed, therefore, is an image capturing device which can automatically track a change or discrepancy in a moving object.
Monitoring for a building, a facility, or the like is performed by displaying a video image shot by a camera on a monitor. However, readily seeing the changes is dependent on subjective human reaction and perception. The current photo comparison and security process called the Flicker Process removes the subjective review and provides an objective comparison with an easily seen flicker of the changes.
Prior Art
As far as known there are no other devices or process that perform the function of the photo comparison and security process called the Flicker Process. A U.S. Pat. No. 8,275,449 issued to White, et al and entitled “Overlay image contrast enhancement” shows a method of creating an image difference overlay comprises identifying a loop of reference images of a subject and identifying a loop of data images of the subject. The loop of image data can be identified after an event, such as the administration of contrast agent to the subject. A reference loop image frame is compared to one or more data loop image frames and the reference loop frame is associated with a data loop image frame which closely resembles the data loop image frame. Each of the associated frames can then be processed and used to create an image difference overlay frame. Another U.S. Pat. No. 8,948,846 issued to Pan in 2015 and entitled “Optical coherence tomography systems and methods” demonstrated generally features a method that includes using an optical coherence tomography system to acquire a plurality of frames of a sample where each frame includes optical information about the composition of the sample through a section of the sample. The method further includes averaging over two or more of the frames to provide an image of the section of the sample where successive frames of the two or more frames are acquired with a time lapse of 0.05-0.7 seconds. Embodiments of the method may have unique advantages for endoscopic subcellular imaging. For example, they can enable subcellular imaging with low-NA optics (e.g., NA=0.25 or less) while providing morphological imaging of the underlying tissue up to 0.6 mm without focal tracking.
A U.S. published patent application 20080077510 by Dielemans in 2008 was entitled “Method and System For Providing Security Surveillance And Shelf Monitoring Functions’. Here is taught a system and a method for providing shelf monitoring functions to a retail system including a video-based security system such that both the security and the current product distribution in a product storage area are monitored using the same video camera network. The method includes acquiring a video image of at least a portion of at least one shelf using at least one video camera mounted in a fixed location and directing the video image to a shelf monitoring module of a processing system and to a security module of the processing system. Another published application 20090135254 by CHIANG-LIN in 2009 entitled “IMAGE CAPTURING DEVICE AND METHOD FOR TRACKING OBJECT OF SAME” provided an image capturing device includes a main body with an image capturing unit received therein, a base, a pan and tilt mechanism for rotating the main body relative to the base, a viewfinder display window, and an object tracking system. The object tracking system includes an object obtaining unit, a storing unit, a detecting unit, a calculating unit, and a driving unit. The object obtaining unit is used for selecting and obtaining an object for tracking in the viewfinder display window. The storing unit is used for storing the information of the object. The detecting unit is used for detecting the position of the object image displayed in the viewfinder display window. The calculating unit is used for calculating an amount and direction of rotation for the main body. The driving unit is used for driving the pan and tilt mechanism to rotate the main body.
Finally, another published patent application by Kadogawa was entitled “MONITORING SUPPORT APPARATUS, MONITORING SUPPORT METHOD, AND RECORDING MEDIUM’. This showed and taught a monitoring support apparatus includes an image shot information acquiring unit which acquires image shot information including a plurality of frames shot up by a plurality of cameras at different image shooting times, a difference region extracting unit which, in the pieces of image shot information acquired by the image shot information acquiring unit, compares an arbitrary frame with a frame shot at image shooting time different from that of the arbitrary frame or a background frame shot in advance to detect a region including different pixel values and extracts the detected pixel region as a difference region for each of the pieces of image shot information, and a superimposing unit which superimposes the difference regions of the pieces of image shot information extracted by the difference region extracting unit at the same time to generate one frame. Flikr was not anticipated nor obvious as to all the stated prior art. It is more simple and straightforward ad to methods and procedures used to establish the system called Flikr as the following description will show.